


极品

by shrimpmaid



Category: allby 杨修贤 桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpmaid/pseuds/shrimpmaid
Summary: 原创攻 我x杨修贤





	极品

　　我隔壁新搬来一户人家，确切的说是兄弟俩。年长一点的是个Omega，叫做杨修贤。他还有个弟弟，第二性别未知。还在上高中，听说是全市最好的高中，就在我们这个公寓不远的地方，我想也许这就是他在这里租房的原因吧。我经常在上下班进出公寓门口的时候遇见他，他有的时候是在门口收快递，穿一件宽大的衬衣，裤子也肥大。北方的秋天，风很大，一吹，就把他肥大的衣裳吹得鼓起，但是这更显出他身板的单薄。我见过他收的快递，很多时候是一些吃的，像什么鱼虾之类，有时候也会有一些滋补的红枣当归之类的东西。我不明白如果这些东西最后都进到了他的肚子，为什么他还是那么消瘦，连脸色都是苍白的。不过后来我就明白了。  
　　他的弟弟章远正在读高三，有时候我加班到深夜，回来的时候已经很晚了，看见对门还亮着灯，灯下是章远正在学习，杨修贤有时候就会突然进去，手里拿着什么，我看不清，不过我才应该是一杯牛奶或者是一碗滋补的汤。也确实如此，我有时候早上起来晨练看见背着书包去上学的章远，少年长得像拔节的竹子，身上有肥大丑陋的校服也抵挡不住的蓬勃朝气，脸色红润，我想那一定是杨修贤用牛奶或者是红枣当归煨的鸡汤养出来的好气色。我这时候也总能看见倚在门边和章远告别的杨修贤，他微笑着，脸色好看了许多，我想那牛奶和鸡汤也一定有一半进了他的胃里。他看见我，也会笑着和我打一声招呼，说一句先生好。不知道是不是我的错觉，我总觉得最近杨修贤不止脸色好了不少，连脸也圆了一点，似乎是长胖了一些。  
　　后来有天下大雨，杨修贤来敲我的门，央求我去学校接章远一趟，说是今晚章远的父亲要回来，下这么大的雨让他去坐公共交通工具他也不放心。当时杨修贤脸色苍白，很是脆弱。我以前听说过，他和章远是同母异父的兄弟，不过这节骨眼儿上，别人家的家事我也不好多问，于是拿起车钥匙就出了门。  
　　那天晚上我听到对门似乎传出很激烈的争吵，混合着雨声，传进我的公寓里。我下楼去买了一箱啤酒，进了单元门往回走，到达自己家门前的时候，对面的门开了，一个神色恼怒的中年男人从里面走出来，看了我一眼，什么也没说就离开了。我在杨修贤的家门口站了片刻，手举起又放下，最终还是没有敲响他家的门。  
　　第二天一早，雨停了，我趁着好天气出去晨练，回来的时候看见杨修贤像往日一样倚在门口，可是却没有章远。我走过去，和他打了个招呼，刚想进家门，就被他叫住，“先生，我在等你。”我疑惑地望着他，他从门口身后的柜子上拿过来一个盒子，“昨晚上真是麻烦您接小远了。嗯…不知道昨晚有没有吵到您。”他双手托着那个盒子，动作优雅的像中世纪的绅士，我推辞了几句，也就接过来，然后和他互道再见后进了家门。  
　　杨修贤送我的是一盒玫瑰饼，花香好闻，非常自然，而且诱人。就像杨修贤本人一样。一个独身的Omega，而且他恰巧就是我喜欢的类型，我想要追求他，却不知道他最近有没有想交友的打算。我害怕这样会唐突，让我们最后连朋友都没得做。  
　　就在我还在犹豫的时候，让我意想不到的事情发生了。一开始是正在念高三的章远渐渐开始晚归，杨修贤和他的谈话有的时候就会随着隔音不好的墙传到我的耳朵里，一开始是杨修贤的担心和唠叨，后来就逐渐演变成两人的争吵，这争吵持续了不到三天，就再也没有出现过，不过仅仅是没了争吵而已，章远照样晚归，只不过是杨修贤不再管了而已。我再也没见过杨修贤收过快递，也很少再见到他本人。有时候看见他也是在窗子里，看他穿着一件亚麻色的宽大的衣服，风一吹还是能把衣服吹得鼓起来，他好像又瘦了一点儿，脸颊都渐渐开始凹陷。  
　　再后来有不同的人在杨修贤的家里进进出出，他们从杨修贤的家里带走一些东西，有时候是一些小摆件儿，更多的时候是一些画儿。我不知道原来杨修贤家里还有这么多艺术品。  
　　我已经有两个月没见过杨修贤了。章远不再晚归，他在学校住宿了，已经进入了高考的冲刺阶段，这对他来说很重要。  
　　五月中旬，这座城市开始下雨。有一天晚上雨下得格外大，外头漆黑，只能听见雨点拍打在窗户上的声音。不对，还有敲门声。  
　　我打开门，是杨修贤。  
　　他站在门口，楼道里昏黄的顶灯很好的修饰了他的身影，让他看起来没有那么单薄，他今天的气色比前几个月要好太多，他没有看我的眼睛，舔舔嘴唇，盯着地板，“先生，您能不能帮帮我？”他抬头，脸上是有一点儿戚哀的神色，“小远下半年就要上大学了。”说着，他解开了睡衣的纽扣。一对儿小巧可爱的女乃子露出来。  
　　他坐在我的床上低着头，我站在他面前看着他，我终于是不忍心，刚想开口说你走吧，他就抬手来解我的裤链。  
　　我的鸡巴被他含在嘴里，龟头和柱身被反复舔弄，他一边舔着，一边抬头看我，我的心被他的眼神弄得痒痒的，不一会儿就射在他的嘴里，他被呛得直咳嗽，有那么几滴从他的嘴角流下来。他的眼角通红，泛着一点泪光，看着我的时候有一点儿娇嗔的感觉，他把嘴里的东西咽下去，就继续在床边坐着，过了一会儿才开口道，“先生，请问现在可以……”  
　　“不行。咬过就走，你见过哪个地方是这种规矩？”我的话似乎有些过分，但是刚才被唇舌侍弄的感觉还残留在我的脑海里，“别怕，我给你另加钱。”我这样说着，手从他的睡衣领口伸进去，揉捏着那对儿尺寸不大但又可爱的奶子。我用指甲刮着他的乳头，不一会儿那两个小乳粒就挺起来，我抓着其中一个不放手，他的奶子虽然不大，但是乳晕是粉色的，乳粒也可爱，像是人间极品。不一会儿，那奶子竟然湿了。他偏过头不肯看我，我笑笑俯下身去亲吻那一对儿极品奶子，吮吸着流出来的乳汁。一只手伸进他的睡裤，这才发现他的后边已经湿的一塌糊涂。我抬头看他，“不好意思，没有把你照顾的舒服。”他咬着下嘴唇，不愿吭声。我把手指伸进他的后穴搅动几下，发现已经足够容纳我的鸡巴，就捅了进去。  
　　他甬道里湿热，滑溜溜的，我动了没几下，他就趴在我的肩头哭，“哥哥，你顶到宝宝了呜……”他这样说着我才发现原来他的小腹已经隆起，看起来像四五个月了。我一巴掌打在他的屁股上，“说，这是你和哪个小崽子的野种？”  
　　他好似已经开始发情，泪水从眼角流下来，却更能激起我的欲望。他拼命往我身上贴，不知道是不是缺乏安全感。我俯下身亲吻他的耳垂，他还在呜咽，“哥哥呜……这就是你的孩子呜……”我在他身上用力挺动，他身上没有多少肉，只有肚子是圆润的，顶起一个包。我不厌其烦的玩弄着奶子，吮吸着，直到他大声呼痛。他已经完全不再羞涩，放开声浪叫，我无暇顾及这个老旧的公寓隔音如何。占有欲快要将我的理智烧尽。我把他的腿架在我的脖子上，把住他的双腿接着顶弄，这个姿势让他的小穴暴露的更加充分，只是这个姿势玩不到奶子我觉得有些可惜。  
　　谁知道杨修贤是个无师自通的浪货，他好似食髓知味，在了解了玩弄乳头的快感之后及时我碰不到他也自己上手去揉，不一会儿就又呜咽出声，“先生，你快来吸啊啊啊奶要溢出来了啊啊啊！”浪叫一声接着一声，仿佛迷人的塞壬。  
　　他修长的腿无力地垂在我的颈窝里，我偏头就能看见他漂亮的腿弯，我终究是忍不住，舔吻他的膝弯，然后又顺着亲吻到大腿根，在那里种下几颗草莓。他又有些难为情，像小猫洗脸一样把脸遮住。我把他抱起来亲吻他的唇，然后就着这个姿势重新把鸡巴插进他的穴里。脐橙这个姿势让鸡巴进入的更深，直撞在穴心上，他的头向后仰去，不知道是不是爽过头了。我舔过他的耳垂，锁骨，乳粒，最后亲吻他的肋骨。虔诚的像一个朝圣者。  
　　当我最后一次射在杨修贤身体里的时候，外面雨已经停了，安静的紧，连蝉声都没有。我拥着杨修贤入眠，睡着之前我脑子的想法仍然无比清晰。  
　　等我发现到底是谁让杨修贤怀了他的种，我一定把他剁了。


End file.
